


Mr. Poet Boy

by Edgy_Trashbag



Category: Phandom, fantastic foursome - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, antisocial nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Trashbag/pseuds/Edgy_Trashbag
Summary: Dan is a lonely boy who doesn't really have friends, or anybody for that matter. There is an anonymous poet in Dan's class but nobody knows who it is. Dan is intrigued, and wants to know who he is, but what happens when Mr. Poet Boy develops a crush on him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my first phanfiction I'm publishing and I am very excited for it and it's a oneshot but it is kinda long but its finished and I worked very hard on it. Okay so this is the first phanfiction I ever wrote and published so I'm warning it IS NOT VERY GOOD OKAY THATS NOT MY FAULT when I first wrote this I thought it was great but in reality it isn't very good and it's only been like 5 Months since I wrote this and I've improved so much so if you do read it be sure to know that you should take notes on what not to do liek add the POV EVERY TEN SECONDS

MR POET BOY.  
By me 

 

 

Setting: highschool au 

 

Plot: Dan is a lonely boy who doesn't really have friends or anybody really. Dans class has a mystery poet in his class and Dan is fascinated but who is mr poet boy? And more importantly, what happens when Mr. Poet Boy falls for you? 

 

Dan just never really had friends. It's not that he couldn't make friends, he just didn't want any. I mean sure it could just be his crippling anxiety but it still does not mean he needs friends, right?  
Sure things got lonely but he could always just read poetry, not just any poetry though. Oh no, Dan had a favorite poet, of course he doesn't even know who that poet is. However the poet does go by "Mr. Poet Boy" at least that's what everybody else called the mysterious poet.  
Dan didn't really know much about love except for the fact that that's how he felt towards Mr. Poet Boy. All of his poetry was so relatable and so well written. Mrs. Deyes even hung some of it up on her board, which she rarely does.  
During class Dan would and could only think about Mr. Poet Boy and he couldn't help to think, who is he? Who the hell is Mr. Poet Boy? 

 

It was October 19, and Dan was dreading the following holiday. Halloween had no point in Dans eyes and he has more important things to worry about than ghosts and dumb parties. But maybe this year could be different.  
"Mr. Howell, have you even been listening?" Mrs. Deyes questioned. Dan gulped, he didn't know how to respond. "I'll take that as a no, let's talk after class but right now we were talking about the next big project."  
Dan sighed. He hated projects especially since he knew this one he would have to have a partner. Being antisocial and having crippling anxiety sucks in school.  
He heard people being stuck into pairs. Some people were quite excited, others sighed, some even groaned in disgust. Partners were the worst.  
"Chris and Pj are partners, Louise and Zoe, Cat and Tyler, Jack and Mark, Casper and joe" Dan sighed he knew his name would be called last. "AND....... Dan and Phil! Okay now everybody go find your partner and talk about what kind of story you will be writing."  
Phil was quiet, even quieter than Dan. Which is nearly impossible. Dan did however admire Phil's mysterious black hair and captivating blue eyes. They made him almost magical. 

*Dans first person point of view*  
"Hi, I'm Dan" I offered my hand out for him to shake it, but he ignored it. "And you must be Phil."  
"Hi," Phil must be even more antisocial than me if all he can muster is 'hi.' "I'm Phil, I don't talk much, I'm sorry."  
"No, no, it's okay, what genre of story shall we write?" I felt anxious and I didn't know why. I mean I always felt anxious but I'm even more anxious now. "Or do you.... just..... should I just choose?"  
"I don't really care, actually. We could be writing hardcore bdsm smut for all I care." Phil whispered. Wow, not only did he not speak but he's nasty as well.  
"Maybe a mystery then." I thought a murder mystery might be a little more accepted than hardcore sex.  
"Alright then, should we exchange numbers then." Phil mustered out. How anxious was this man? He can barely get out a sentence. However they did exchange numbers.  
"We should probably go to my house after school then to start on the project." By work on the project I mean stare at your captivating blue eyes, HOW DID I JUST NOW NOTICE THEM?  
"Okay then." Phil smiled.

 

*Just back to Dan in third person*

Dan had been waiting for Phil in the front of the school. Why was Phil so slow? Dan just wanted to get to his house to get things done. Suddenly his eyes caught Phil's. Phil was running slightly and holding a silver notebook in his hand.  
"What's that?" Dan asked, curious about the metallic notebook.  
"Oh just for some notes, I guess." Phil replied trying to act natural but not doing a good job.  
They walked to Dans house in silence. Dan didn't mind the silence and it didn't seem to bother Phil either. It was calming to Dan. In fact he would go as far to describe it as peaceful.  
"Well, we've reached my home." Dan sighed walking up to a light blue house. "It's a little colorful for my liking, don't yah think, Philly?"  
"My name is Phil. Not Philly." Phil seemed tense. "I will take Philip or Phil but no Philly."  
"It's just a nickname, Philly, anyways one day you can give me one." He chuckled. The thought of this man ever talking to Dan again seemed quite low. 

 

*dans POV first person*

"Mum, I have a kid from school over so don't say or do anything weird" I shouted to my mother who was most likely reading.  
"Okay, Bear." My mum said sarcastically. My cheeks were burning red, why does my mom try so hard to embarrass me? I swear Phil grinned for a second.  
"Bear. I shall call you Bear." Phil said louder than anything he's ever said before.  
"Not funny, okay let's get to my room." I was in no mood for this. I even heard my mum laugh from two rooms away. Rude, my family is just rude.  
"It's just a nickname, Bear." Phil joked as we were walking up the stairs. I could feel my cheeks burning red. Why did Phil make this happen to me?  
I flopped onto my bed and motioned Phil to join me. He looked hesitant at first. Oh no, did this look gay to him? I mean people had always bullied me about my sexuality, but even Phil?  
"Come on," I said. "Sit down over here, I don't have a disease, and I won't bite."  
Phil sat on the edge of the bed and turned to me. "What the hell are we going to even do a mystery story on?" I was slightly taken aback. Phil didn't seem like the guy who would swear. Phil intrigued me, he talks like something I know, but what is it that I know? "What is a mystery you want to solve?" Phil asked  
"The only mystery I want to solve is who the fuck 'Mr. Poet Boy' is." Phil tensed up. "You know, the one who writes brilliant poetry that Mrs. Deyes puts up?"  
"Yeah, I don't think he's real." Phil bit his thumbnail. "Either that or he's stupid." Phil didn't seem right.  
"I hope he is. I kept one of the poems in my box , I've had it for over a year. It means something to me yah know?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that but now he looks intrigued. "Yeah it's in a small box under my bed."  
Phil was blushing, but why? It's not like I told him he was beautiful, I just talked about a poet. Maybe Phil also read poetry all day. I crawled under my bed and found my tiny silver box and took out my most prized possession.  
"Here is the poem I kept." I said quietly. "It was just so beautifully well written when I found it on the ground of the classroom I kept it."  
"Why did you keep it, Dan?" Phil looked genuinely curious. "I mean you've had it for over a year, clearly it must be important."  
"These poems make me happy. Whenever I find a new one I get excited." I was trying to read his body language but he was too hard to read.  
"Oh well anyways let's start working on our project." Phil changed the subject quickly, maybe too quickly. I made aye contact with him and I just realized that there was also green and yellow in his blue eyes. Ahhh three colors at once.  
We spent about an hour or two working on our project, and by working I mean writing down ideas, plot lines, names of possible characters, and even settings. Phil was the kind of guy who needed to finish everything he started. However I am a massive procrastinator but he keeps me focused, except for when I'm focusing on his eyes. He caught me staring a couple times but I played it off the best I could.  
"Okay well I better be off, my mom wants me home before dark." Phil mumbled as he gathered his things and left.

Phils POV first person 

Two hours of work wasn't usually a lot for me but I didn't like being with other people so it seemed like ten more. However Dan is better than most people, I mean he's like me, in some ways. He has a fringe similar to mine except his hair is brown and mine is black, but personality wise we seem somewhat similar. Neither of us have any friends and neither of us talk to anybody.  
The only bad thing is he might be on to me. He loves my poetry, I think. He just doesn't know it's MY poetry. I decided I would write him some when I get home. Speaking of home I should probably get going now.  
"Okay well I better be off, my mom wants me home before dark." I whisper and I start gathering my stuff. His warm Amber eyes look kinda upset but he probably is just annoyed with me. To be honest I've had the biggest crush on Dan for the longest time but he was probably straight, and anyways he only likes my poems, not me.  
When I walk down the stairs I see his mother sitting at the table. She really does look a lot like Dan. Her hair is dark brown and in a bun and her eyes are only a couple shades darker than Dans. She looked up at me.  
"Dan never has people over, why are you over?" She seemed wary of me, she looked at me like I was a threat. "Dan never really talks to anybody, hell, he hasn't had anybody over since 5th grade"  
"Project for school." I mumbled out. "Anyways thanks for letting me over but I've got to go, bye."  
You'd think Dan would have at least one friend. It did make sense for him not to have friends though. He seemed a little bit mean and he wasn't very outgoing. Maybe he needed a friend. I need a friend. Maybe if I could get Dan Howell to be my friend I could see if he's gay! But he's probably not. All these thoughts were going through my head as I was walking home.  
"Hey, Phil, how was Dans house?" My mum asked as I walked in the door. "Did anything happen?" She joked, my mum knew I was gay, my whole family did and they knew I liked Dan.  
"No, but he does like my poetry." I am pretty open with my family so I might as well just say everything. "He just doesn't know it's mine." I half yell as I run up the stairs to my room. I can finally be alone, and I can write Dan some poetry. I already have at least ten poems about Dans warm Amber eyes. Maybe I should put one in his locker, or at his desk. 

 

dans POV first person 

I woke up late so I had to rush to get ready. Not the most fun thing to do. I barely had time to straighten my natural curls.  
My mom dropped me off at my high school as I had missed my bus. Just great. Luckily I made it to my locker way before the bell rang. Hmm that's weird a piece of paper fell out. It reached to the ground and picked it up.  
It was a poem, but not just any poem. IT WAS ONE OF MR POET BOYS POEMS! My favorite poet gave me a poem, but why? Not only that but the poem was about my eyes. He called my eyes warm, and beautiful. You know it's not everyday something like this happens.  
I quickly folded the poem neatly and put it in my pocket. This poem will go in my silver box. My favorite box, with my favorite poems. I rushed to my first period class. Math, I hate math.  
We were moving seats today which we rarely do. I was sat next to Phil. Phil Lester. I know I've always said I didn't want friends but Phil is actually nice. I want him to be my friend. His beautiful eyes are just so captivating and I want to stare at them forever.  
"Hey, Philly," I joked. He looked unimpressed. "You know how I was telling you how much I loved those poems? Well,guess what happened today?"  
"What?" Phil asked sarcastically. "Did he finally tell you who he was?"  
"No, but he did give me a new poem, and it's actually about me!" I couldn't contain my excitement. "He wrote about my eyes." I showed him the poem.  
He didn't even read the poem and if he did he read it really fast. "Wow, Mr. Poet Boy wrote you something all for yourself." Phil said sarcastically. "Maybe you should find him." Phil also had a sarcastic tone of voice saying that.  
"Maybe I will. Maybe him and I will get married." I joked. Could Phil and I be acting like friends, could Mr. Magic Eyes be my friend. Phil laughed at my dumb joke and I realized how cute he is when he laughs. He's adorable. Okay he's always adorable. I mean he's probably straight though.  
"Well that's great, I'll be at the wedding." We laughed and laughed until Mr. Lee arrived, he must've been running late since his son Casper was always making him late. Casper was a good kid he just wasn't a morning person I guess.

 

In English, Mrs. Deyes moved us next to our partners for the project meaning I could be by Phil. I think I might be developing a crush on him, I mean I've always thought he was cute but he has a good personality too.  
"I didn't realize you were wearing a muse shirt." Phil pointed out. "They're my favorite band."  
"Really? I love muse." Okay I guess we do also have stuff in common but Mr. Poet Boy wrote me a poem so I should try to find him. I had no clue who he could be though.  
"So do you want to come to my house tonight to work on the project or your house." Phil seemed kinda nervous but it was probably just talking to another human.  
"Mine." Phil nodded. "You could be a bondage freak considering your comment yesterday." I laughed,and he did too. There was a long pause and I realized I was staring at his face and then he looked back at me. He caught me staring. I felt my cheeks go red. I was blushing, and I think Phil was too. 

 

Phils POV 

I think Dan was just staring at me. But why? He might've been trying to read me or maybe he was onto me, he might know I'm Mr. Poet Boy. I don't want him to though. He would think I'm weird.  
Was he blushing? Oh god, I think I am blushing too now. I tried to cover my face by turning my head. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. 

At lunch I decided to write a poem about Dan. It was longer than the one I have him but not the longest one I've ever written. Oh no. Dan is walking towards me. Maybe he's not walking towards me though, he has no reason to. I'm just ordinary Phil. At least to him.  
"Hey, Phil." Dan was talking to me. I quickly shut my silver notebook and put it away. "What are yah writing?"  
"Oh just going through some notes." Was he onto me? "Nothing special."  
"Oh. Anyways since today is Friday do you just want to spend the night, if you want. We can do more work then and then we could go to the park or something too?" Dan seemed nervous considering his cheeks were bright red. Was that basically a date? No, no, it wasn't.  
"Sure, I'll text my mom and ask." 

 

This time when we walked to his house we talked about muse and Dan told me more about the poems I write, or "Mr. Poet Boy" writes. It makes me feel special when he talks about my poems like they are the best thing on earth. It's like he is a fanboy and I'm some popular singer or band member.  
"So, Philly, want to go to my house or the park first?"  
"The park, of course. Bear," He blushed. I decided using his nickname would be revenge for him calling me Philly, even if it was kind of cute.  
"Okay I'll lead the way" Dan started waking faster and faster. "Let's race." He yelled.  
I didn't even know where the park was and I didn't want to lose Dan and get lost so I sped up and grabbed his arm. He stopped as soon as I did and his face turned bright red, and so did mine. "I don't even know where we're going." I said whilst breathing heavily.  
"Oh okay, here I'll hold your hand because I don't want you to get lost, we do have to walk through a forest." Dan said. "To be honest I kind of have a fear of trees but it's worth it to get to the park." He blushed and grabbed my hand.  
I felt my cheeks getting hot, electricity going through my veins and my heart did a flippy over thing that it's never done before. Was he holding my hand for comfort? Did this make him feel safe? Did I make him feel safe?  
"We're almost there just a little longer." Dan exclaimed. He was still holding my hand and I didn't really want him to let go but when we arrived at the park he did.  
The park was beautiful, there was a little flower garden with a fountain and a playground. Nobody else was here and it almost felt magical. Dan was already on one of the swings and he ushered me over.  
"Swing with me, Phil!" Dan yelled, he was like an excited kid and it made me feel happy. Dan rarely seemed happy but this was clearly one of his happy places.  
"Alright,Bear, I'm coming." I yelled and I blushed. Did I really just call him bear without sarcasm? Did he care? Did he hate it?  
We were swinging and talking for like half an hour. It was fun and I couldn't believe I have never been here before. I knew I would have to come back. Maybe alone so I could write.  
"Let's stop swinging for a moment and just lie on the grass." I suggest. "I'm getting kind of tired."  
Dan nodded and then we were lying in the grass. I mean I might've lied about being tired because I wanted to lie on the grass next to him but that's okay. After a couple minutes of staring at the sky Dan grasps my hand and then our fingers are intertwined again. My hands are cold and Dans hands are warm. I stared at him and I couldn't help myself.  
"How many people know about this place?" I inquire.  
"Only us, it can be our secret place." He grabs my hand tighter and we stare into each other's eyes. Nothing happens but it felt like something did. It was magical at that moment. "It can be our secret place. However it's getting late so I think we should get back to my house. Even if this is the most fun I've ever had."  
I nod as we get up and I take his hand again. I know he's scared of the forest but I can try my best to comfort him. We made sure to grab all our stuff though and he has his phone on him so if anything happens we might be fine. 

Dans POV 

On the way back from the secret place Phil holds my hand again. I get butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks get hot. Okay there is no doubt in my mind. I have a huge crush on Phil Lester. Can you blame me though?  
After we are out of the forest I let go of his hand so that my mother doesn't see me holding another boys hand. She's not really homophobic but I'm not out to her yet. Anyways Phil is probably straight and Mr. Poet Boy probably likes me. He wrote me a poem. All for me.  
"Hello, mother." I say as I walk in the door. "Phil is here too again btw."  
"Okay. But could you please go to the store and get me some eggs and waffles." Of course my mom would need something from the store.  
"Okay well I'm leaving Phil here because I'm not forcing him to the store. He will stay in my room, don't tell him things."  
"Phil go and stay in my room I'll be back within an hour but I will be walking so stay busy in my room please." I begged.  
"Of course." 

 

Phils POV 

"Of course." I say and I walk up the stairs and put my stuff down. I am going to write about the park and Dan. I have the perfect idea.  
It only took me ten minutes to write the short poem so I walked downstairs. I wanted to talk to Dans mum. Well I want to see if she knows anything about Dans sexuality and how he feels about things. I know it's a nosy thing to do but she seems nicE.  
"Hello." I get very anxious around people's parents. "I know Dan told me to stay upstairs but it was getting kind of boring so I came to see if you needed help with anything."  
"No I don't need any help but you can still stay down here." She was quite nice so I am not as scared as before. "So are you and Dan dating?" I don't think I've ever blushed harder.  
"No, no, NOooooooo." I say. "What makes you think that?"  
"I'm pretty sure Dan is queer, don't tell him I said that," I laughed. "And he acts different around you. He hates literally everybody, but he actually seems to like you. All he does is read poetry by some boy at his school. WAIT, are you the boy?"  
"Maybe, okay fine, I am don't tell him. I don't want anybody knowing, especially him." Why did I tell her that? I'm the biggest idiot ever.  
"I won't, also if you really are, don't worry, he practically loves you already." Okay that's it I'm literally as red as a tomato.  
Just then I heard the door unlock. Uh oh Dan was home and I'm not in his room. I rush over to get the door and Dan seems surprised that I opened it.  
"Why are you downstairs?" Dan whispered angrily. "I told you to stay in my room."  
"I got bored." I sigh. "So I offered to help your mum but she didn't need help so I decided to wait for you."  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything too bad." Mrs Howell yelled. 

Dan and I had been playing Mario kart for over an hour and he kept beating me. Finally I gave up. "Dan I'm tired. Where can I sleep?"  
"We can just sleep on my bed together if that's okay." I like this idea. Not in a sexual way but then we can be closer together. I like being near Dan.  
"Okay." I agree, obviously. And I flop down onto his bed. And so did he. "I get to sleep on my right side."  
Dan just nods. The bed is a queen sized and it's pretty big however he's less than half a foot away from me. He fell asleep in less than ten minutes and then after another ten he wraps his arms around my waist. He makes me feel useful.  
I decide to wrap my arms over his shoulders and pull him close. He smells warm and he is warm. I never thought I would be holding my biggest crush in my arms. I never wanted to let go. 

 

I woke up at 7 am and I realized I was still holding Dan. What would he think if he woke up and he was in my arms. I had to leave. I slowly escape his arms and I text his phone that I had to leave because my mom wanted me home. I wanted to leave quickly so I grab my backpack and I run. His mother was still sleeping so I got out easily. 

 

Dans POV 

It was noon, god how long did I sleep? I felt kinda empty and I wondered why until I looked to my side and realized Phil was gone. I check my phone and saw I had some texts from him saying his mom needed him home early for something. I mean I didn't buy it but I should trust him.  
I got up to go to the bathroom and I realized that Phil had left his notebook here. The silver one. He must've dropped it on his way out. I mean I shouldn't look through it but I really want to look through it. Well he didn't need to know I read it so I might as well.  
When I opened the notebook I was shocked to say the least. Phil was Mr. Poet Boy. Phil was the one who wrote all of those poems. He was the one who wrote about my pretty brown eyes. It made sense but it was still crazy to me. I flipped through the pages to see the latest poem: 

"In the forest where you whined And our youthful hands intertwined  
To our brand new secret place  
We lie face to face"

 

I didn't realize I was crying until I finished reading the poem. Phil wrote those about me. Mr. Poet Boy was the quiet boy with the captivating eyes. Mr. Poet Boy was my Philly. I had to call him. But what would I say? 'Hey Phil I invaded your privacy and read your poems that are beautiful.' Maybe not be the best idea.  
I should ask my mum. She would know. I decided I would tell my mom I'm gay and tell her about Phil being Mr. Poet Boy. She probably wouldn't be shocked but I still should tell her.  
"Hey mum," I was nervous but there was nothing to be afraid of. "I'm gay,"  
"I know, Dan, it was obvious." She laughed. Was it that obvious? Was my homosexuality showing? Well maybe I shouldn't have made so many gay jokes, but I couldn't resist.  
"Also I know who Mr. Poet Boy is, ITS PHIL!" I was still in shock, my mum would be so confused.  
"Oh I know that too, I asked him yesterday whilst you were gone." She knows everything. "He told me not to tell you. How did you find out?"  
"He left his notebook and I checked it." I felt bad for invading his space. "How should I tell him I know?"  
"Go find him. Take him to that place you always go to without telling me and tell him he left his notebook." She was right.  
"Fine." 

 

Phils POV 

It's 12:30 pm and I can't find my notebook. Where the bloody hell did I put it? Oh my god. What if I left it at Dans house? What if he knows? What if he knows and he's straight and hates me. He is my only friend. Oh no my phone is ringing.  
"Hey, Phil, I was wondering if you would go to the park with me today if you aren't still busy." Oh thank god he didn't know. I could say we should stop by his house on the way their or after and get my notebook. He wouldn't have to know I left it there.  
"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Where should we meet up?" I asked trying to not sound nervous. I mean I am a nervous wreck but he didn't need to know.  
"Just come to my house I'll be on the porch." Well not in his house but still. I could say I left something there. 

 

About half an hour later I was waking up to Dans house and he was sitting in the porch. He looked so beautiful just sitting there. I noticed his hair had a slight curl to it and realized that's what his natural hair looks like. He looks so cute.  
"Oh hey, Philly." He sounds so casual. He definitely didn't know anything. That's good.  
"Hi, Danny," he looked a little annoyed but then smiled and blushed. "We should get going." He smiled and grabbed my hand.  
We talked the whole way there and when we got to the forest Dan even admitted to being scared of the trees again. Nothing felt better than being there to protect him. I love protecting him.  
We finally made it to our secret place. Dan and I can be alone and not have to deal with other people. We are at the place where we can lie face to face.  
We sat down next to each other on the grass and Dan looked at me. I was scared of what he was gonna say. "Phil, you left your notebook at my house."  
"Oh, I did?" I tried to act surprised or like I didn't know. "Well good thing it's just math notes."  
"I read your notebook. I know it's not just notes." Oh shit. Oh fuck. OH MY GOD. "Why didn't you tell me you were Mr. Poet Boy?"  
"I didn't want you to know." I said sheepishly. Great now he hated me. It was all over. "Are you mad?"  
"You know I wanted to know and no I'm not, however I feel betrayed." Dan joked. "You knew I loved all of the poetry."  
"Which poems did you read?" I hope he didn't read the most recent one.  
"The only one I really read completely was the one about our secret place." Of course he did. Now he hates me because I'm gay for him. "It was beautiful." What?  
"Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't know what to say at all. What was I supposed to say?  
"Your poetry made me happy." He started crying, "You make me happy." Then that's when it happened. He kissed me and I kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss was long and passionate. My heart did the flippy over thing (again.)  
I put one of my hands on his jaw and the other in his hair and he wrapped his arms around me. I never wanted to let go. Did I have to let go? Not yet.  
We kissed for maybe two minutes and then we both pulled away. I couldn't really breath so it was nice to get air. He still had his arms around me and we were still lying in the grass. Today was a great day. Today was the best day. This was the most fun we've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment what you thought about it. AGAIN MY FIRST EVER PUBLISHED FIC! I'm not very proud of it but at the time it was my best work I could do and 5 months later I can guarantee that you have so much room to improve  
> Because my latest phanfiction in my opinion is so great at least compared to this and I have grown so much since writing this


End file.
